Moonlight Sonata
by KaoriTamashiro
Summary: Okay also my first lemon, hate it, love it, let me know!


The ceilings towered above you as you looked up in awe. Tonight was Christmas Eve, and the Konoha was having a special banquet. Everyone was there. The ceiling had blue banners hanging down, and the tables scattered around the edge of the room had white tablecloths. The floor was hard wood and walls were white. Outside tiny flakes of snow was beginning to fall.

Excitement tickled your stomach as everyone began to come in. You were wearing a bright navy blue dress, with thigh high black leggings underneath. Your normally curly hair was strightened and laying flat on your back. Your red highlights glistened in the lights. Your black flats made tiny pitter-pats as you walked across the floor.

"Saya! You came!" Sakura squealed from behind you.

As you turned, you saw Sasuke and your heart twisted. Yes you had it bad for him, yet being friends was totally okay with you. He was wearing a white suit and black tie. You, of course, thought it suited him perfectly. You were planning on ignoring him the entire party, just to annoy him. Well, it might annoy him, with Sasuke you never know.

"Yeah, unfortunately. I wish we didn't have to dress up though" you complained.

"But you look so pretty!" Sakura protested.

You rolled your eyes. You could point out so many flaws on yourself, you didn't know how to take many compliments.

"You look pretty Sakura" you told her instead.

She looked pretty good too. Her ninja headband was replaced with a hot pink one with a flower to the side. Her dress was floor length and sleeveless. You assumed she was wearing pink high heels too. Even though pink wasn't on the top of your favorite list, you could at least be nice tonight.

"Thanks! It took me forever to figure out what I was going to wear. But-" she was gushing, but then saw Naruto.

She zeroed in on Naruto, yelling, who was over at the buffet. You really had to feel for him, she was pretty mean sometimes. You walked over to your table, since you were given a number when you walked in, and sat down. It was seven. Turns out Sasuke, Ino, and Kiba sat there too. Of course, everyone was not happy with their seats. Well the exception of Ino, she sat by Sasuke. Ino was wearing a gold dress that covered her neck, stomach and went to the floor as well. It uncovered her sides, back, and a triangle on her chest.

Kiba had a black tux on. You pet Akamaru as you waited for your food to come. You chatted with Kiba, leaving Sasuke to Ino. Ino just went on and on. Fromt he corner of your eye, you could see Sasuke was getting really irritated. You had to stifle a smile. The food came. It was delicious, even though you had no idea what it was called. After eating you were getting really hot. The place was crowded and people swarmed the corners and middle floor. You got up and headed for the doors.

As you slid back into the shadows a voice whispered to you "I'll be waiting".

It sent shivers down your spine. When you looked back no one was there. You paused and turned back around. Thinking better of it, you turned your attention back to the middle floor. Hinata was on the other side laughing in her purple sparkly dress. It had a band of sequins underneath her cleavage. The sleeves went about mid-arm. She was laughing at Naruto, who was attempting to mimic Lee at his dancing. Naruto was wearing an orange suit. Lee had a green tux.

Neji was rolling his eyes in his black suit, and Tenten was laughing while shaking her head. She had a red dress. It went about mid-thigh, and had a slit up the side. It covered her neck but had no sleeves. _This is the perfect chance _you thought as you disappeared into the next room.

The room was actually a long hallway. It was pretty dark. The door shut behind you muffling all noise. By the time you reached the room at the end of the hallway, you couldn't hear the loud noise or music. This room was bigger than the last. In some parts the floor was sunk and filled with furniture. The entire wall to your right was one giant window. It showed pine trees with snowflakes drifting down. Moonlight came in, lighting the entire room. You saw a piano across the room bathed by the moonlight. You walked over and sat on the bench.

You began playing Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. The song calmed you as it echoed softly around the room. You didn't hear any footsteps, but the next thing you knew, you felt a kiss on your cheek. The person's lips trailed lower and onto your neck. The light butterfly kisses made it hard to focus on your playing. They now had you sitting on their lap. They licked over your sensitive spot causing you to slip up on your playing. You could feel their smirk.

Still sucking on your neck, they slid the zipper on your dress down. They crossed their arms across your chest, hands above your breasts as your dress fell of the top half of your body. They rub your breasts softly. You stopped playing to turn and kiss them softly on the mouth.

"Why did you stop playing" he asked voice husky.

You arch an eyebrow.

"You are way too distracting" you say against his lips.

He smirks, and continues to kiss you. You drag your hands through his hair. The very ends are slightly bristly, but the rest is soft. You slide your hands down the sides of his face then go for his chest. You untie his tie, and begin to unbutton his suit. His hands roam across your back pushing you towards him. You kick off your flats as you unbutton his shirt underneath. Before you can pull it off he moves your hands away. You make a frustrated noise against his mouth.

"Not fair" you whisper in his ear.

He picks you up with your legs wrapped around his waist. You go around the piano, and he lays you on the floor softly. He slides away from your mouth and down your neck. He continues lower as he kisses between your breasts. He stops and sits up off of you. You shiver from the cold and wrap your arms around your breasts. He grabs your wrist and pins them above your head.

"What have I told you?" He asks his nose centimeters away from yours.

He kisses your nose then sits back up, releasing your wrists. You tuck them behind your head and watch him carefully. He slides your first legging down your leg, kissing the uncovered skin. He does the same with the other. You can't but help stare at his body. With his opened shirt, and the moonlight on his toned body, he is pretty sexy.

"Your not being fair" you protest.

He smiles sexily, amd takes of his shirt. You reach up and drag him down to meet your lips. You unbuckle his belt, then go for his pants. You slide them all off, leaving him completely bare. You arch your hips into his as he slides the rest of your dress off. He groans as you sigh.

He licks your nipple. You bite back a moan, refusing to let him think he's in power here. As if he knows he bites your nipple. You gasp in pain. To get back at him, you grab his manhood. He grunts again. He continues licking and kissing your breasts as he slides a finger inside. Your back reflexively arches up. As he slides it in and out you can't help but moan. He slips another finger in. You slide your hand up and down his manhood, rubbing the tip occasionaly. He moans.

As like the other times, its a fight to see who gets pushed over the edge first. You have feeling its going to be you because you can feel your climax coming. Your breathing gets faster. As you cum on his fingers, you ended up moaning. He would probably smirk, but then he cums too. You lay there for a second, breathing heavy, then he grabs your legs and ropes them over his hips.

"Looks like I won that one" he says breathing hard.

You stick your tongue out at him. He covers it with his mouth. Then he slides into you, making you moan extremely loud. He waits then thrusts back and forth. You get into the rythm and then your both in sync. He kisses you and sticks his hand against your hip. He raises your hip with each thrust. As you feel your climax starting to overwhelm you, he pulls all the way out. Your body shudders from the withdrawal.

"What was that for"? you ask, lust filling your voice.

"Ignoring me the entire party. Then you just leave me to Ino, how cruel." he says smirking.

"Don't worry, I can be cruel too" he whispers in my ear.

"Sasu-" you begin, but he silences me with a kiss.

He goes back in and thrusts, hard. He drives into you, making you moan louder and louder. You go to scream his name, but every time your voice falls away. It's a great effort to finally moan his entire name. He doesn't stop there though. He keeps thrusting, then cums into you again. You suck in deep breaths, but he sends you through another whirlwind of pleasure. You can't form a single thought past the pleasure. He cums again, and your body, soaked entirely, is exhausted.

"Okay, I'm, sor...ry" you pant.

"Are you really?" he asks evilly.

He thrusts into you again. You twist and throw him underneath you. You grind your hips into his. He moans loudly. Its hard to focus through the lust haze. You just want to grind him to bits, but you try to go slow and make him go crazy. You slowly grind, but dig into him.

"Not fair" he grunts out.

"Says you" you say back.

Catching you by surprise, he flips you over and grinds into you hard. You scream. He goes faster and faster, sliding your body back and forth. You can feel your breasts jiggling. He licks up your stomach still thrusting. Once again, before you come he pulls out. Your body trembles.

You scratch at the floor as your body fights you for more, craving your rgasm that didn't come. Sweat slides down your face. Instead he sticks his tongue into you. You scream bucking your hips into him. He licks your clit and slides along your folds. He rubs your clit and licks your walls. You can only take so much before you cum into his mouth. He raises his mouth smirking.

"So naughty" he chides you.

Exhausted all you can do is pant. He slides back into you, throwing your legs over his shoulders. You cum quickly, but he continues thrusting. When he does, you can feel him soften. You sigh deeply, glad you can rest. He lays his head on your chest. You wrap an arm around his head, and stroke his hair.

"You're so mean to me" you say softly.

He kisses your stomach.

"You still love me" he responds.

He pulls his jacket over both of you. Then he wraps his arms and legs around you. You look outside, and hope to God that tomorrow no one finds you like this.

As if Sasuke knows he says "You worry too much, just rest with me".

Feeling sleep grab onto you, you soon fall asleep to the snowflakes.


End file.
